The Whip Master of Gondor
by Silverscale
Summary: A warrior that has been wandering Middle Earth for unknown time has been invited to a meeting in Rivendel about the One Ring.rnNWN-LotR crossover.


The Whip Master of Gondor

By Silverscale

Crossover: The Lord of the Rings with a small touch of Neverwinter Nights.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or Neverwinter Nights. I only own Galvandor and a few other things.

A/N: I got the idea when I looked at the three LotR movies a few days ago and when I created my whip master Galvandor.

"Common"

/Different Language/

_Thinking_

**Scenes**

Name: Galvandor 'S' Shadowblade.

Gene: Male.

Race: Human.

Age: Unknown.

Birthplace/Home: Minas Tirith, the White City.

Description: A 7 feet tall man with a blue eye, his left one is gone and covered by an eye-patch. He got a scar on his left wrist, short midnight black hair and a thin beard. He's intelligent, fast, charming, strong and a master of combat. His rumor as a Whip Master and warrior has reached most of Middle Earth and it's told that there are demons that fears to get on his bad side.

Titles: The Weapon Master of Gondor, the Crusader, the Savior of Gondor, the Lord of the Shadowblade Clan.

Works: Whip Master, Tracker, Warrior, Trainer, Adventurer, Hunter, Bounty Hunter.

Deity: None.

Learnt Languages: Common Tongue, Elven, Dwarven, Orcish, Entish, Tongue of Animals, Tongue of Nature and Draconic.

Armory: Mithrill Full-Plate, Cloak made of unicorn fur and strings of mithrill, Mithrill Helmet (Looks like a Cross Knight helmet.) and Mithrill Tower Shield.

Main Weapon: Magical Mithrill Whip.

Secondary Weapons: Double Axe, Longbow, Bastard Sword, Scimitar, Daggers, Scythe.

Unique Abilities: Shadow Control and Elemental Control.

Chapter One: The Tenth Companion.

**Rivendel, the Secret Meeting**

Elrond looked at the group in front of him and spoke. "You got no other choice, the ring must be destroyed."

Everything was silent until Gimli rose from his seat, pulled out his axe and spoke. "Then what are we waiting for? YEARGH!" He then charged and swung his axe toward the ring. A loud bang came as the axe shattered like cheap wood leaving the ring unharmed and Gimli was sent flying by the force of the explosion and landed ten feet away from the ring.

Elrond looked at the shocked dwarf and spoke. "The ring can't be destroyed by anyone of us or anything we can make or do." He then looked at everybody with a look of complete seriousness. "The ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom and only there it can be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and then be thrown into the fiery deep it came from." He then spoke the words that would change the flow of the world forever. "One of you must do this." There was an uncomfortable silence.

Then Boromir laughed a cold laugh and spoke. "You don't just walk into Mordor. The Black Gate is guarded by more then just orcs. There's evil there that never sleeps and the big eye is always watching. Not even with a thousand men could you do this it is foolishness."

It was then a deep voice spoke that made everybody shake in surprise, even Elrond and Gandalf. "There is a way into Mordor that is unguarded but yet dangerous."

Everybody turned toward the one who spoke and saw that it was a man dressed in mithrill armor with a tower shield on his back and a whip in his belt. He also has a strange cloak which seems to produce light, a hood covers his head and a helmet lies in his lap.

Gandalf looked at the man who had spoke and recognized him in a matter of seconds, even if he had a hood covering his head, and smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you knew a way in there, Galvandor Shadowblade, Whip Master of Gondor."

Everybody gapped at the cloaked man while Elrond had a look of shock and surprise on his face. Elrond recovered slowly and then looked at the man and spoke. "May I ask why you are attending to this meeting Crusader?"

The hooded man chuckled before he pulled out a scroll from his backpack. "Because I got invited and I don't look lightly on a threat to Middle Earth so I decided to attend. Didn't you see me entering the gate? I was right behind Legolas and Gimli over there on my worg Windchaser." He then pulled out a black pipe in the shape of a strange dragon, filled it with some white herbs, lit it and began to smoke. (A pipe in the shape of a Chinese dragon.) He blew out a circle of smoke and spoke. "If you ask me is a worg very hard to miss especially a white worg."

There was a movement behind Galvandor and suddenly a bear sized worg with white fur appeared. The others was about to draw their weapons when Galvandor raised his hand and the big worg walked right next to him and sat down, placing its head in his lap. The weapon master petted the big wolf like creature and spoke while he blew out some smoke in the shape of a star. "You know just because worgs are used by the orcs doesn't mean that they are evil. They're just animals and they can be good, evil or neither. And Windchaser is, by my opinion, the Lord of All Worgs and has been my friend through many years."

While the others stared at him, thought the old warrior back to the time he wandered in the Fangorn Forest for the first time and meet the ents. He remembered how he had meet Treebeard and how they had become friends. He thought of how they used to talk to each other about how people didn't care about the woods anymore. _Hmm I got to visit Treebeard soon or he might think I've forgotten him._

Gimli then spoke, breaking Galvandor from his thoughts. "You said something about an unguarded way into Gondor, where is that way?"

Galvandor blew out smoke in the shape of a dragon that began to fly around. "The unguarded way into Mordor is a cave at the top of the Stair of Thousand Steps, which is a natural stair in the wall next to the entrance of the Dead City. Only if you are really careful and stealthy can you enter without being discovered. And there's that spider monster that lives in the cave that kills most people that enters and drains them on their blood. But it's a much easier way in then the Black Gate."

The whole group starred at the Whip Master and then Aragorn spoke with curiosity. "How do you know of this?"

The old warrior looked at Elrond and his smirk was hidden by the shadows of his hood. "I have entered Mordor through both ways more then once so I should know the best way in right? And by the way how do you suggest you take a whole army through a dwarf sized hole into an ash desert filled with poisonous gases to the Mountain of Fire?" The silence that followed was so thick that you could cut it with a sword as the whole group starred at Galvandor.

Galvandor then spoke before anyone could speak. "It's easy one person or a group travels over Middle Earth and takes the secret path into Mordor. But it's not going to be easy and for this whole journey one and only one can carry the ring or there won't be a chance of success. Elrond knows this as much as I do." The others turned the eyes toward Elrond who nodded slowly while staring at Galvandor in surprise. Then the group began to argue of who should take the ring to Mordor.

Frodo looked at the ring and a haunting whisper came from it that made him shiver. As he looked at the ring Gandalf rose and spoke. "Stop it! While you're arguing the enemy grows stronger. If you don't do something soon you will all be doomed. " A spine chilling chuckle then rang through the argue like a knife through butter and everybody, including Frodo, who was broken out of his trance by the chuckle, stared at the one who had caused the scaring chuckle. They saw Galvandor smoking his pipe while chuckling as he looked at them with amusement and something that was to chaotic to identify but Gandalf thought for a moment that it was sadness.

Galvandor then emptied his pipe and put it where he had taken it from and then he took up his whip and swung it with an almost blur like movement. The crack the followed made everybody cringe as the whip caught the ring and sent it flying into the lap of Frodo. Galvandor then rose and put back his whip and turned toward the group and spoke. "Only one who has been able to stand against the dark power of the ring can carry it and the only one here that has been able to do that is young Frodo here." He then turned toward the hobbit and spoke with a voice filled with concern. "You have to choice young Frodo and you have two choices, you can take the ring to Mordor and destroy it or leave for the Shire and let someone else carry the burden. But it's all up to you."

The hobbit looked at the ring and then looked at the Crusader and after ten seconds gave a weak smile and nodded weakly. "I will take the ring to Mordor… but…" He then looked at the others with despair. "I don't know the way."

Gandalf walked over to Frodo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will help you carry this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it's yours."

Aragorn rose and walked over to Frodo, he then lowered himself on one knee, smiled a comforting smile at the hobbit and spoke. "I will protect you with my life if needed. You have my sword." He then stood up and stood next to Gandalf.

Legolas then walked over and spoke. "And you have my bow."

Gimli then walked over and said. "And my axe."

Boromir then walked over to the group and spoke to Frodo. "You carry the faith of all our lives little man. You have my strength."

Galvandor then walked over to the group and spoke with a very powerful tone that even scared Gandalf and Elrond. "I will use my skills in combat and magic to protect you from danger and may the gods have mercy on those that dares to attack you. You have my skills." He then put on his helmet while wearing his hood and then lowered the hood. He then looked at two different directions. "And I suggest your three friends Sam, Merry and Pippin comes out from their hiding places and joins us since they seem to not want to leave you as the only hobbit of this quest."

From behind a bush Pippin and Merry came and from the entrance behind Elrond came Sam. They all joined the group while looking at Galvandor in wonder as his hidden eyes looked at them with amusement.

Elrond looked at the group and muttered. "Ten companions." He then spoke with a smile. "Then it's done you are the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin then spoke up. "That's great… where are we going?" Everybody starred at him while Galvandor leaned against a pillar laughing loudly.

To be continued…

A/N: I hope I didn't do anything wrong, if you see anything wrong then send me a message. Flames will be destroyed by my dragon Teleb. (Point at the huge silver dragon behind him that's currently destroying flame messages by freezing them with his ice breathe and then smashing them into small shards with his talons.)


End file.
